300
300 is a fictitious telling of the battle of Thermopylae. It is an adaptation of Frank Miller's graphic novel of the same name. the film stars Gerrard Butler as King Leonidas, Lena Headey as Queen Gorgo and Domonic West as Theron. It is directed by Zack Snyder. External Link: Swords from 300 movie 300 movie swords reproduction in UK Spear (Doru) The spear is by far the most widely used weapon throughout the movie used by all 300 Spartans and allied Greeks to drive back the Persian army. With their spears the Spartans accumulate over 200 kills on screen. This weapon is used as a thrusting weapon but shown to be thrown in the film (Historically these spears are too large and heavy to throw and were used as thrusting weapons.) These weapons are shown off beautifully during Zack Snyder's trademark slow-motion zoomed in fight shots between Leonidas and a lot of Persian troops. Spartan Short Sword The Spartan Short Sword is the weapon that is used after the spear fails or is thrown. Less than two and a half feet in total length it was designed with most of its weight towards the tip. Combined with the Spartans' own considerably strength and curved edge these swords were able to slice just as easily if not more easily than swords that were heavier and longer with more force than other one handed swords wielded by the majority of the Persians they faced. Spartan Shield (Aspis) Primarily a defensive tool, the skilled Spartan soldiers were able to use their shield, called an Aspis, offensively with great skill as well. Its broad surface could be used to bash back an oncoming enemy by putting a soldier's full weight behind it, it could be swung across the body hitting an enemy soldier with either its broad surface or edge, or it could be used as an extension of a Spartan's arm making a punch to the face potentially lethal. The shields used in the movie were cast bronze over a backing of wood with a leather arm strap and was as such quite heavy to any but the powerful strength of the Spartans who wielded them. This weight was however justified as the shield was seen to withstand heavy sword, spear and axe strikes as well as absorbing the considerable force of the thousands of arrows loosed from over half a mile away. In the fashion of most Spartan wives, Queen Gorgo states to King Leonidas "Come back with your shield, or on it" as a soldier forced to flee in combat often had to drop his shield and was thus ridiculed for cowardice. A Spartan, never the type to flee in the face of the enemy, would never, then, be without his shield. It was also the custom to return the honoured dead to their families or carry their bodies from the battle field upon their shields. The shields are instrumental in the use of the Phalanx whereby the front row of Spartans would interlock their shields each protecting themselves and the soldier to their left. From behind this wall of bronze they could then attack with their spears or if need be with their short swords. The first few rows behind the leading edge of the phalanx would also lower their shields and help the soldiers in front push back against the enemy who would shove and slash at the front line trying to collapse the formation. Used in expert synchronicity the phalanx was nearly unbeatable for hundreds of years. Immortal Wakizashis These short swords are the main weapons used by the Persian Immortals. they are fictional wakizashi style swords that the immortals carry in holsters on their backs. these weapons kill a lot of spatans throughout the film.the swords are made from iron and have Carved Grips. Technically speaking the real persian Immortals did not use such weapons in real life. but this film is not real life and frank millar added these great weapons to the story to add a more customized character feature. Bow and Arrow The Bow and Arrow was used in the movie by Persian Archers to try and kill the Spartan 300. They use them in the Famous Sun Blotting style the Persians were renowned for using. in other words so many arrows would be fired that they would blot out the sun. this method is quickly defeated as the Spartans cover themselves with their shields "Fighting in the shade". However the last Spartans alive meet their demise at the hands of the Persian Archers during the climax of the movie. Persian Spear The Persian Warriors each carry their own spears simillar to the Spartans. however these spears are not featured being used as much as them.they are used throughout the film but not a noticable as the spartan ones as the normal persian soldiers do not do much killing. Category:Movie